Rise Of The Ender
by I write REALLY bad stories
Summary: (I OWN NOTHING) This is the story of Steve, or Steve? Steve is a simple man, with a not so simple story. Join Steve in many adventures as he goes through numerous hardships, as he goes through monsters, mysteries, and the sacred being that had haunted him from the start... The Rise Of The Ender. NEW CHAPTERS EVERY 2 WEEKS.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Deep under ground in the middle of the castle, Steve stood shining from the reflection of his diamond and iron armor from the light of the nearby torches. Steve stared at the blocky, seemingly endless portal before him. "I cannot give up now, I have to stop this infection, I must." Steve thought to himself. He took out his nine collected Ender Eyes and placed them on the nine slots. You may wonder why he is doing such a thing, and why he was the one. It all started in the beginning.

It was a warm evening one day in the valleys, the valley was nestled between the forest and mountain tops. The valley tall grass dotted the land scape, sunlight shined brightly through the mountain. A dark cave entrance was to the right. Small trees scattered the beautiful land. Welcome to the land of, woke up in the middle of the valley, he couldn't recall the memories of his parents, location, or heck, anything in the past. Steve is a simple man with simple features. He has dark brown, thick hair, a five-o-clock shadow, and a square head. His eyes are dark blue and he wore worn out grey boots. He was wearing faded, blue pants and a cyan t-shirt, also blocky as well. There was a strange squareness to his surrounding area, but Steve ignored it. Steve then stared into the sky, trying to remember why he is here, and what was his goal in life.

In the corner of eye he saw a tall black figure on the cliff of he small mountain. The figure quickly teleported away, leaving Steve confused. "It must be my imagination." Steve thought. The more he thought, the more horrors of what the figure could be went through his mind. Steve felt a chill in his spine. He was being watched, and he knew it. The figure watched Steve from behind a tree. He regretfully, turned around, stared at this figure, and loudly asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Almost instantly, the figure screeched loudly and beamed away. The large screech was so loud, that Steve's hearing was impaired for a short time. After his hearing came back, he heard a thundering, non-human like growl coming from behind. Next thing he knew, he was thrown by the figure from behind into the bottom side of the mountain. Steve felt a sharp, burning pain in his back. "Ouch!" Steve shouted, "Why did you do that for?!" Immediately, the figure teleported right in front of Steve's face. The figure was definitely, not human. The creature had a square shaped body and head, like everything else. The figure had black, coarse skin with no nose or ears. The beast had purple and cyan blue eyes that were filled with hatred, it seemed to pierce Steve's very soul. The thing appeared to be a whole foot taller than Steve. The very sight of this beast made Steve shake in fear. "Why did you look into my eyes?!" The beast roared. "Every time someone looks into my eyes, I feel pain!" The figure explained. As the figure talked, beads of sweat were twinkling down Steve's neck. "W-w-who are you?" Steve asked in total terror. "I am the one," The figure said, ",that is going to END YOU!" The figure raised his claw that seemed sharp as daggers with paper thin edges. What was Steve going to do? is this Steve's end? Only time could tell, and he is running out of that time. Steve automatically dashed away into the distance where he knocked down several small trees and shook off the beast. Steve then quickly gathered wood from the fallen trees and made a wooden sword. Steve then swiftly found the figure then struck it with as much force as a hundred anvils. The figure was knocked into a tree, thus making the tree fall down on top of the figure. Even in victory, Steve was still confused. "How did the the figure disappear and reappear somewhere else?, how did it throw me so far, how did I almost by instinct, make a wooden sword from nothing?" Steve thought. These questions inside his mind remained as he said to himself, "I need to make shelter, it's getting late. Steve then gathered more wood and crafting table, and hurried on his way towards the sunset.

**A new story will be submitted every 2 weeks! Leave comments or suggestions! They are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Keeper's House

**Hello! I posted another story in two weeks time, like i promised, eh, enjoy the story! ^_^**

Chapter Two: The Keeper's House

The cold Fall breeze skipped on Steve's skin as he walked through the various piles of fallen leaves, as he gazed at the towering mountains to his left. "This place is beautiful.", Steve thought to himself. Steve then found a abandoned house, medium in size. The wooden roof was scorched and burned down, the stone brick walls where scratched and cracked, as if it was attacked. The front door was left open as well as what is left of the windows. "What happened here?" Steve said to himself. Steve then walked inside. When Steve was inside, bits of ash fell and burned Steve's skin. "Dang, this looked like if this happened moments ago." Inside, there was a green messy bed to one corner of the room. The wall facing the bed was the entrance. On the wall facing the door were two chests. One chest has a sign that says "Ores and Minerals" were the other says, " Miscellaneous" They were both empty, not much to Steve's surprise. To the left of the chests were two furnaces and a counter top.

On the counter top though, there was a book and quill and an oversized backpack . The book cover read,"The Keeper's Journal for the Weary and Lost." Steve opened up the book. Inside was a scribbled message that said," DOn'T lOoK INtO HiS EyeS. YoU WILl sUfFeR iF yoU Do!" On the bottom of this message is a rough drawing of a tall black figure. The book said it was an, "". "So this is what it is called!" Steve exclaimed "It's an Enderman!" Right after he said "Enderman", memories of the pure hatred in the Enderman's eyes flooded into Steve's brain, stinging his brain for every second he thought of the Enderman.

"Am I being infected? Am I dying?" Steve told himself. he ignored the pain and patched up the roof with the leftover wood he gathered. Steve then closed the door and started to neat up the bed, until he heard a faint sound of walking come from outside. "That's a very nice everything you have there" A creature outside said. "It would be a shame if something would of happened to it." "Wha..." Steve said, after his speech was interrupted by the creature's explosion, that tore down the door and several pieces of the wall and ground. The explosion scarred and damaged Steve's skin. "What in the world?!" Steve exclaimed as he desperately started to repair the wall, door, and ground.

After he was done, he saw that the book and quill fell off of the counter, in turn, revealing a new page. "Hmm, there is more writing in is book, I should read it." Steve said to himself. The newly found page had a scribbled message that says,"THiS ThINg wILl BlOw Up EveRyThiNG YoU HavE". Under the message was a drawing of a creature. The creature had four small block legs. The creature's head had a sad looking expression on its face. Under the drawing said,

"Creeper, that must be the thing that blew up the entrance."Steve said under his breath, Steve did this just to make sure no other creature could hear him. Steve then put down some torches that he crafted and continued reading. Steve learned things like mining tips and survival tips, until he found the hunting section. Hours later in the middle of the night, Steve came back with assortments of meat, just to see his house surrounded with two zombies, three skeletons, and four giant spiders. Steve cursed, dropped off his collected meat, and charged at a nearby zombie.

Steve slashed the back of the zombies neck then stabbed through the zombie's chest. Steve then kicked the zombie behind himself in the face. The zombie flung off and landed on one of the giant spiders, squashing the spider in the process, One spider caught Steve off guard and spat poison onto Steve's left arm. "Argh!" Steve exclaimed. "It burns!" The stinging pain on Steve's arm made him angry. With the new found frustration, Steve leaped high in the air and landed on one of the spiders, crushing them instantly, and Steve impaled the spider next to the flattened spider.

The last spider jumped off the roof of the house onto Steve's face "Ahhhh!" Steve screamed. "Get it off! Get it off!". Steve flailed his sword around blindly and aimlessly, just to hit the house, breaking his sword. Steve then shouted,"Blast it all!". Directly after hearing his sword breaking, he found the spider's legs and threw the spider onto the wall of the house. Right when Steve was going to release his final smash, a skeleton on the top of the roof shot Steve in the knee with a bow. The jagged teeth on the arrow made it difficult to pull out.

The pain was too much, the burning sensation on his arm, his hurting back from the Enderman, the scars from the creeper, and now the sharp excruciating pain from the arrow in his knee. "Ugh!" Steve blurted,"I can't stand!" Steve was lying on the ground while the skeleton was aiming his head. "This is my end." Steve said. "I'm going to die." There was certainly no way out of the situation.

Steve was going to die, or maybe not. Steve looked at the almost breaking bow and arrow the skeleton has. Steve thought if he threw a block at the bow, it would break. He threw a block at the skeleton's bow. Steve was theoretically correct, the bow shattered into pieces. The skeleton then seemed to panic and ran away, leaving the broken bow behind. "I could fix this." Steve said knowingly. Steve then turned around, just to see two skeletons aiming for him. Steve then crawled into the house and locked the door.

Steve healed himself in the structure he had repaired. Steve needed a new sword, a sword better than wood. "I'm going to go mining, I need materials." Steve said to himself. He waited until morning, then he dug into the soft earth next to the building until he hit rock.

Steve mined through the stone for many hours, until he dug into a cavern. The cave was extremely dark and Steve couldn't see anything. He placed down some torches, just to be greeted by a Creeper. BOOM! Steve was left unharmed."How did I not die?", Steve said to himself. In the bottom of the small crater was something shiny. Steve placed a torch in the crater, to see that the shiny object were diamonds! "Yes!" Steve shouted in triumph. "Wait, you need an iron pickaxe to mine diamonds." Steve said disappointedly. Steve felt a presence behind him, but he ignored it.

Steve continued mining until he found iron and a lot of coal. Steve then climbed back up to the surface to smelt his iron. "Argh!" Steve blurted suddenly. Steve's arm was sore and he needed a rest. Steve put his items away and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! If there is 5 reviews and 5 likes on this story, I will post a story in 1 week instead of 2 weeks! Have a nice day! (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) **


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams and Quests

**This is a ****_little _****darker than my other fanfictions, but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Dreams and Quests

Steve appeared in front of the corpse of the Enderman under the tree. "Why and how am I here?" Steve said confused. The Enderman slowly turned into a woman shortly after Steve finished talking. "What?!" Steve yelled, surprised. The woman then stared at Steve and said,"Thank you for ending my suffering." "Your welcome?" Steve said, questionably. "I was infected by the Ender Dragon. The Ender Dragon can infect people by invading innocent peoples' minds an dreams, via obsidian crystal towers. The crystals give us magic, making us teleport by us focusing on a certain area, and invade other peoples' minds and dreams."

"This explains a lot" Steve said. "The only way to stop the Ender Dragon is by entering his domain. You can do this by finding a old, abandoned underground castle. Inside the middle if this castle is an End Portal. There are nine sockets in the End Portal. If you place nine of an Endermans' eyes in these sockets, the portal opens. Since us Endermen feel pain if someone looks into our eyes, we will, by instinct, try to invade the victim's mind or dreams." "So this is how your talking to me in my dream!" Steve exclaimed. "If we die, our eyes will disappear, we do this in order to block peoples' entering of the End. You can make Ender eyes by absorbing Ender pearls in Blaze Powder. The book that you read will tell you how to make the Blaze Powder. Someone wrote that book before I got fully infected, but since I'm not dead, I'll give you both of my eyes." The woman said seriously."Wait wait, no no no no no no don't do that!" Steve shouted. The woman took a knife and sliced both of her eyes out and put them in Steve's hand.

"Disgusting! yuck!, wait, where's the blood at?" Steve asked in total disorientation. "Us Endermen don't bleed, but it still hurts a lot, but I will do it so you can save everyone." The woman said. "Again, thank you for ending my suffering, Steve, my son." Directly after she said that, two yards behind Steve, a portal appeared. The portal was pitch black and seemed to slowly suck him in. "What?! No it can't be. Mom! Don't leave me! No no no no."Steve cried. He then started weeping. "Mom! This can't be happening! HELP MEEEEEEE!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs. Steve fell into the portal, with his almost dead mother waving good bye to him.

Steve woke up in a pool of sweat and tears. "Thank god that was a dream." Steve looked around the house and on the counter. On the counter were two Ender eyes and a note that says,"I love you son." Steve screamed and ran outside and towards the Enderman's crushed corpse. Steve weeped on the corpse. "I killed my my my..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence, he was too busy crying. "My mom wanted me to kill her, I ended her suffering." Steve thought. Steve found a extreme amount of anger. "I will kill that Ender Dragon!" Steve screamed. He then felt a sudden loneliness, he wanted to be alone, so he went underground.

Two days later, Steve finally came out of the mine. "This bag weighs about twenty tons." Steve said. He found twenty diamonds, and ninety eight pieces of iron ore, one hundred and fifty two pieces of coal, fifty pieces of red stone dust, and eighty nine pieces of gold ore. Steve put all of his stuff in a chest then skimmed through the book until he found the words," " Steve then read,"Hmm, you make a portal out of obsidian to enter a dimension called the Nether, and beings called Blazes that live there will drop blaze rods when killed. Blaze rods then can be grounded up to make Blaze powder. Seems simple enough."

Steve crafted a diamond pickaxe to mine the obsidian. Steve went underground and mined fourteen obsidian. When Steve got back to the surface, he buil hallowed out portal frame. "That took longer than expected." Steve said. Steve put a fire on the right of the portal frame. Once Steve did this, the fire seemed to shine brighter and brighter, until Steve couldn't look no longer. The portal was purple and would swirl endlessly around, as if it was hypnotizing Steve. Steve then crafted a diamond chest plate, iron leggings, diamond helmet, and iron boots. Steve then crafted a diamond sword, just in case. Steve got his repaired bow and arrows and jumped head first into the portal.

Steve was thrown out the portal on pot the very edge of a cliff, that leads down to a sea of lava. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! That was close!" Steve remarked. "This stone under me... Looks like flesh! Yuck!" Sure enough, the common stone looked like bits of flesh. Steve flipped through his book.", this stuff Is called netherrack." Steve read. Directly above Steve, were a groups of glowing gravel. Steve tried to mine it, but it just turned into glowing dust. "Achoo!" Steve sneezed "Its called and Glowstone Dust." Steve said. He was on a netherrack cliff with a small glowstone vain above him, with a group of zombies seen nearby, with a lava sea that covered the majority of the Nether. The heat was overwhelming and seemed to engulf Steve. The devilish landscape has small fires and gray sand deposits scattered about. Welcome to the Nether, Steve. Usually, Steve isn't afraid of zombies, but these zombies are pigs, and they have golden swords! Steve was in the middle of running away from a Zombie pig man until, Steve noticed they weren't attacking him, the zombies are neutral. Steve heard a screech behind him. He turned around, just to get pummeled in the face with a fire ball and simultaneously detonate into the sky. "Ahhhhhhh!" Steve panicked. Steve fell onto the bridge of a red brick castle in the middle of the lava ocean. After Steve calmed down, he said,"This looks like a castle where a Blaze would live." Steve turned a corner in the castle and sure enough, a Blaze appeared. Steve ran back behind the corner and read about the Blaze in the book. The Blaze is just a floating head in the middle of smoke, with several Blaze rods quickly spinning around the head and smoke. Steve took cover behind the corner of the wall, for the blaze was hurling fire balls at him. Steve shot the Blaze with his bow until it died. Steve collected the seven Blaze Rods. "Yeowch!" Steve yelped in pain. The Blaze rods were still hot as lava, so Steve quickly shoved them in his bag. Steve ran back outside of the castle just to meet, yet again, an exploding fireball to his face, sending him across the lava sea and right next to the portal. Steve finally got a glance at the creature. The creature was a giant white floating block head, with white tentacles. Steve took out the "Keeper's Journal" and read through it. The creature screamed and continued blowing up the landscape.

Steve came out of the portal in the middle of the day. Steve was opening the door to his house until he was thrown into the sky. Steve landed on top of the thing that threw him. After Steve got up, he saw that the thing that threw him. It was an Enderman. From all the weight of the armor, Steve crushed the Enderman, leaving two cyan pearls. "These must be the Ender pearls." Steve thought, Steve took out two Blaze rods that colled down. He then grounded the rods up into powder. Steve poured the Blaze powder on both pearls. Both the pearls shined with a mystical light. Minutes later, the pearls stopped glowing, leaving two Ender Eyes. "Yes!" Steve exclaimed. Four eyes, five more to go. Steve dumped his items in the chests, took off his armor, and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to comments, favorite, and follow! Have a nice day! (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to the Nether

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, you know, Thanksgiving Vacation and stuff, anyways, enjoy!**

Steve woke up in a pool of sweat and tears. "Thank god that was a dream." Steve looked around the house and on the counter. On the counter were two Ender eyes and a note that says,"I love you son." Steve screamed and ran outside and towards the Enderman's crushed corpse. Steve weeped on the corpse. "I killed my my my..." Steve couldn't finish his sentence, he was too busy crying. "My mom wanted me to kill her, I ended her suffering." Steve thought. Steve found a extreme amount of anger. "I will kill that Ender Dragon!" Steve screamed. He then felt a sudden loneliness, he wanted to be alone, so he went underground.

Two days later, Steve finally came out of the mine. "This bag weighs about twenty tons." Steve said. He found twenty diamonds, and ninety eight pieces of iron ore, one hundred and fifty two pieces of coal, fifty pieces of red stone dust, and eighty nine pieces of gold ore. Steve put all of his stuff in a chest then skimmed through the book until he found the words," " Steve then read,"Hmm, you make a portal out of obsidian to enter a dimension called the Nether, and beings called Blazes that live there will drop blaze rods when killed. Blaze rods then can be grounded up to make Blaze powder. Seems simple enough."

Steve crafted a diamond pickaxe to mine the obsidian. Steve went underground and mined fourteen obsidian. When Steve got back to the surface, he buil hallowed out portal frame. "That took longer than expected." Steve said. Steve put a fire on the right of the portal frame. Once Steve did this, the fire seemed to shine brighter and brighter, until Steve couldn't look no longer. The portal was purple and would swirl endlessly around, as if it was hypnotizing Steve. Steve then crafted a diamond chest plate, iron leggings, diamond helmet, and iron boots. Steve then crafted a diamond sword, just in case. Steve got his repaired bow and arrows and jumped head first into the portal.

Steve was thrown out the portal on pot the very edge of a cliff, that leads down to a sea of lava. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! That was close!" Steve remarked. "This stone under me... Looks like flesh! Yuck!" Sure enough, the common stone looked like bits of flesh. Steve flipped through his book.", this stuff Is called netherrack." Steve read. Directly above Steve, were a groups of glowing gravel. Steve tried to mine it, but it just turned into glowing dust. "Achoo!" Steve sneezed "Its called and Glowstone Dust." Steve said. He was on a netherrack cliff with a small glowstone vain above him, with a group of zombies seen nearby, with a lava sea that covered the majority of the Nether. The heat was overwhelming and seemed to engulf Steve. The devilish landscape has small fires and gray sand deposits scattered about. Welcome to theNether, Steve. Usually, Steve isn't afraid of zombies, but these zombies are pigs, and they have golden swords! Steve was in the middle of running away from a Zombie pig man until, Steve noticed they weren't attacking him, the zombies are neutral. Steve heard a screech behind him. He turned around, just to get pummeled in the face with a fire ball and simultaneously detonate into the sky. "Ahhhhhhh!" Steve panicked. Steve fell onto the bridge of a red brick castle in the middle of the lava ocean. After Steve calmed down, he said,"This looks like a castle where a Blaze would live." Steve turned a corner in the castle and sure enough, a Blaze appeared. Steve ran back behind the corner and read about the Blaze in the book. The Blaze is just a floating head in the middle of smoke, with several Blaze rods quickly spinning around the head and smoke. Steve took cover behind the corner of the wall, for the blaze was hurling fire balls at him. Steve shot the Blaze with his bow until it died. Steve collected the seven Blaze Rods. "Yeowch!" Steve yelped in pain. The Blaze rods were still hot as lava, so Steve quickly shoved them in his bag. Steve ran back outside of the castle just to meet, yet again, an exploding fireball to his face, sending him across the lava sea and right next to the portal. Steve finally got a glance at the creature. The creature was a giant white floating block head, with white tentacles. Steve took out the "Keeper's Journal" and read through it. The creature screamed and continued blowing up the landscape. This is the illustration.

Steve came out of the portal in the middle of the day. Steve was opening the door to his house until he was thrown into the sky. Steve landed on top of the thing that threw him. After Steve got up, he saw that the thing that threw him. It was an Enderman. From all the weight of the armor, Steve crushed the Enderman, leaving two cyan pearls. "These must be the Ender pearls." Steve thought, Steve took out two Blaze rods that colled down. He then grounded the rods up into powder. Steve poured the Blaze powder on both pearls. Both the pearls shined with a mystical light. Minutes later, the pearls stopped glowing, leaving two Ender Eyes. "Yes!" Steve exclaimed. Four eyes, five more to go. Steve dumped his items in the chests, took off his armor, and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! A new chapter will be uploaded this Friday! Be sure to follow and favorite. Have a nice day! (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) **


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

Steve woke up in his bed and collected everything he could carry. He planned to find the strong hold today, so he head off into the mountains for the search of the Castle. **Steve** scaled the mountain, he almost fell off at the middle of it all, until he regained his balance. On central Steve got to the top, he saw a huge lake below him. To the left of him there was a bigger mountain, and that mountain had to have rock slide. Steve didn't have enough time to get to somewhere safe, so he just jumped. His block heart seemed to beat a million times a second, as he slowly fell into the deep lake. Steve didn't get hurt as much as he though. "Hack, hick, cough!" Steve coughed. He swam onto shore, just to see his backpack half empty. "Shoot!" Steve said angrily. There was only his diamond sword, pickaxe, stack of iron ingots, half a stack of random ores, some obsidian, all of his Ender eyes, and all of his Blaze powder. "Thank Notch I still have my Ender eyes!" Steve said thankfully. "Wait, who's Notch?" Steve said out loud.

Steve hiked into the forest for many hours. In the middle of the night, Steve was tossing Ender Eyes into the air to catch them. Steve threw a Ender Eye too high, and it started to very slowly fly diagonally to where Steve was walking. "Wait what?!" Steve exclaimed, confused. Steve chased the flying Ender Eye in the field and into the jungle. Steve ran into the damp, thick, tall, forest. Steve almost caught the Ender Eye, until the thick bushes and trees slowed Steve down. Some ocelots were hiding behind a big bush. Steve ran past the bush, then the ocelots pursued Steve, as he was hunting down the floating Ender Eye. The ocelots were at least ten time faster than Steve. The ocelots pounced on Steve, the weight of the felines made Steve fall unconscious. Countless hours later, Steve woke up the feeling of bite marks on his neck. He immediately trusted he sword into the ocelot. The ocelot perished as it was impaled through the chest. Steve took at look at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Steve said. He was on the bottom of the stairs of a mossy cobblestone temple. It was almost completely pitch black, Steve could see very little, he did not have his knapsack. Steve could make out carvings on the walls. The wall's carvings says,"Temple of ye ruler Herobr." The end of the "ruler's" name was smushed and scribbled out. To Steve's right were three switches, to Steve's right, on the other hand, lies a dim passage. Feeling adventurous, Steve walked into the murky corridor. At the end of the hallway was a chest and an overgrown, grassy wall. Steve walked along until an arrow fired towards him. The razor sharp arrow was millimeters away from his face. "*^#%*+" Steve swore. He could've felt butterflies in his stomach. Steve saw the tripwires by his knees and a dispenser right next to it. Steve checked inside the dispenser. There was five arrows and a potion that was labeled poison. "This could be useful."Steve thought to himself. Steve continued walking in the temple and avoiding traps along the way. Steve at last got to the chest, inside the chest was his bag, the thrown Ender Eye, a bunch of dust, bones, and... an enchanted diamond sword, and a pink looking potion with no label."Ooooh! Shiny! This must be some sort of magic." Steve thought. He then had an idea, he took out the poison and placed the tip glowing sword in the bottle. Slowly, but surly, the sword magically sucked up the poison. Steve looked at the nearby dead zombie on the ground. Steve impaled the zombie. "Just what I have thought." Steve said to himself. The wound of the zombie oozed poison. "This will come in handy." Steve said. Unknown to Steve that someone was watching him.

Steve came out of the corridor to the section with three levers on the wall. Steve pulled the middle lever, and nothing happened. Steve pulled the right lever, the lever made a hiss sound. "Uh oh." Steve said. He ran up the stairs but got pushed back by the explosion of the TNT behind the lever. Steve blasted out of the temple onto a short shrub. A creeper popped out of the bush. "Hi!" The Creeper said. "AAAHH!" Steve yelled, then he ran deeper into the jungle. "What? I jusst wanted a hug." The Creeper dispassionately said.

Steve kept on running."I think I lost him." Steve said. Steve turned around while running. Steve didn't see the river ahead, so he plunged into the stream. The river was too powerful. The waves pounded against Steve's face, and pushed Steve back from coming above the water. "Whoa! Ahh!" Steve exclaimed. Steve soon regained control of his swimming and saw a ledge right next to him. When Steve got out of the river stream, he was directly in front of a cave entrance, there was a skeleton inside, it shot Steve, that made him fall back in. He heard a loud whooshing sound behind him. "Uh oh, this is not good!" Steve then fell off the water fall. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Several hours later... "AAAAHH!" Steve was still, screaming. It had been a long time, and there was no sign of ground anywhere. Steve realized he had been screaming long enough and he should do something. Steve took out the old book and read it, to see if he could find any information. Two hours later, Steve read something familiar to his situation now, the Void. The book read,"ThE VoID Is aN EnDlesS rIFt oF NothInG, thE VoId caN bE FoUnd uNDer thE indEStructiblE rOck kNown As . ThE VoiD CAn AlsO BE foUnD aT thE EdgE of THe WorLD." There is a drawing of a black stone and a drawing of a man falling in darkness. "Soo... Im at the end of the world." Steve said to himself. He looked to his left, there was a Enderman that was falling too, but it fell past Steve. Steve then remembered that Ender Eyes fly if thrown. Steve threw the Ender Eye below him. As the Ender Eye slowly flew into Steve's reach, Steve quickly caught it. In theory, the Ender eye will fly Steve back to the surface. Steve's theory was correct. Steve flew out of the void, and was gliding across the sky of the jungle. Steve swore he saw someone underneath him, though.

**Thanks for reading, be sure to like and favorite! Have a nice day! (*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*) **


End file.
